Two guys, a girl, and an unlabeled bottle...
by Sarah-FFVII
Summary: Ahem. These are the Rambles that I, as well as a two of my other friends, write/co-write. They really don't go in a specific order, but I'll try to organize them as much as possible. And, there won't be any summaries, because it'll make no sense. So there


Two Guys, A Girl, and... A bottle of unlabeled liquid.  
  
***It's one of those slow days. Everyone save Cloud and Sarah are gone from the Place...***  
  
Sarah- *turns to Cloud* So..  
  
Cloud- *paranoid* Did you hear something?  
  
Sarah- Nope.  
  
Cloud- *mutters* I swore I heard something.. *looks around wildly*  
  
Sarah- I didn't...  
  
Cloud- Maybe it's.. Tifa?!  
  
Sarah- *looks around* I don't see her..  
  
Cloud- *points* There she is!! Run!!  
  
Sarah- *sees her cat* Um, Cloud? That's my cat..  
  
Cloud- Oh. Okay. *sighs* With all this wheelchair business.. I'm starting to fear for my life.  
  
Sephiroth- *stumbles into the room, carrying a large bottle of clear liquid* Hey!  
  
Sarah- Hi Sephiroth.. *notices the bottle* What's that?  
  
Sephiroth- *thinks* I dunno. I found it under the big tree outside.. It had a peice of paper taped to it that said 'This is good. Drink it.'....  
  
Cloud- Lemme have a drink.  
  
Sarah- No!! It might be poisoned!! *tries to grab the bottle*   
  
Sephiroth- *hands the bottle to Cloud*  
  
Cloud- *takes the bottle and drinks* Yum.  
  
Sarah- If you die, It's not my fault.. *grimaces*  
  
Sephiroth- *waiting for Cloud to drop dead* ..Good?  
  
Cloud- Yep. *leans towards Sarah* Have a drink.  
  
Sarah- No. I don't drink from unlabeled bottles found under trees.. *glares at Sephiroth*  
  
Cloud- Aw, come on..  
  
Sephiroth- Yeah, everyone else is doing it... *still waiting for Cloud to drop dead* Wait a minute, don't drink!  
  
Sarah- *thinks* Well, okay.  
  
Cloud- *gives her the bottle*  
  
Sephiroth- *gulps*  
  
Sarah- *takes a taste test, finding it good. She then proceeds to gulp down half the bottle*  
  
Sephiroth- *sigh of relief*  
  
Cloud- *snores*  
  
Sarah- *mumbles* Tastes... like tea.. *falls down to the floor, sleeping*  
  
Sephiroth- When she wakes up, she'll think I did it on purpose and then.. *he pales* Then She'll give me to Bunni!! *flees*  
  
CJ- *flies in* Bwahahahahaha!!!! It worked! I shall rule the universe!!!  
  
Marlene- *walks in, big innocent eyes even wider than usual* HI, Mister man!!  
  
CJ- *turns* Uh, hey.  
  
Marlene- *grins* I wanna candy bar.  
  
CJ- ...And I care?  
  
Marlene- *her eyes narrows* You're mean!!  
  
Reno-... *blinks* Now I sound like that FF7 loser Rude..  
  
Marlene- *pokes CJ lightly in the stomach*  
  
CJ- *sucks in his breath sharply* uck.. *falls to the floor*  
  
Marlene- HAA! The ancient form of Poke-Ku!! *sits on top of CJ, stealing his wallet and various other things.. Then she ties him up*  
  
Sarah- *starts to come to* Uhhhh..?  
  
Marlene- Eeep! *scuttles out of the room*  
  
***Time passes by***  
  
Sarah- *finally wakes up completely* Ouch, my head.. *looks around*   
  
Cloud- ZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz.........  
  
Sarah- *frowns* Where is everyone?  
  
CJ- *mumbles through a gag* MMppff!!!  
  
Sarah- *crawls over to CJ, pulling off the gag* What are you doing here, freak?!  
  
CJ-...I was trying to take over the universe and that little kid Marlene came in and beat me up, then stole my money and tied me up!!! *sigh*  
  
Sarah- *rolls her eyes* Right. Now I'm going to give you to Hojo!! *is about to snap her fingers*  
  
Reno- I'm serious!!!  
  
Cloud- ZZzzzZZZZZZzzzzz-!! *chokes on his own breath* -ZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZzz..  
  
Tifa- *runs into the room* Where's Cloud?!  
  
Sarah- *stops, pointing to the floor* He's out cold.  
  
Tifa- Hehe.. *grins, looking up* Oh yeah.. Marlene's body was taken over by some kind of demon.. Just so you know.. *walks over to Cloud*  
  
Sarah- Oh yeah.  
  
Tifa- Hmm?  
  
Sarah- Aeris told me she had a new job today. I guess it was body snatching...  
  
Marlene- *stomps in, wearing (on her four-year-old body) a pink dress, short red jacket, and tacky army boots* Where's Cloud?  
  
Sarah- *laughs at the color scheme of the outfit*  
  
Tifa- *sits on Cloud* I dunno..  
  
Cloud- *struggles for air*  
  
Marlene- *ditzy* Oh! Okay! I'll look somewhere else..  
  
Cloud- Air... need.. air...  
  
Marlene- Hey!!  
  
Sarah-Is for horses.  
  
Tifa- Hey what, wench! Cloud's mine!!  
  
Marlene- *bounds over to Cloud* Nuh uh!! He's now my love slave!!!  
  
Cloud- *gets up, dumping Tifa* WHAT?! I'm not a child molester, Barret'll kill me!!  
  
Marlene- *points to Barret's form, tied up and gagged*  
  
Sarah- When'd that get there?  
  
Cloud- HELP!! *runs away from Tifa and Aeris, who are chasing him*  
  
Sarah- Should I? *looks to CJ*  
  
Reno- *perverted* Please?  
  
Sarah- Ugh!! *snaps her fingers, and CJ is once again transported to Hojo's lab*   
  
CJ- NO!!!  
  
Cloud- Oh dear god!!! *tries to wrench Marlene/Aeris off of his leg and Tifa off of his arm*  
  
Tifa- *keeps a death grip on Cloud * He's MINE!!!  
  
Sarah- *snaps her fingers. Marlene disappears, as well as Tifa*  
  
Cloud- *sighs* Thanks.  
  
Sarah- No prob. *looks for that bottle* Now, for more of that tasty stuff...  
  
CJ- *from far off* HA!! I will rule the universe!!! *runs away*  
  
THE END.  
  
Sephiroth- Please don't end it!!  
  
Sarah- Why?  
  
Sephiroth- I wanna kill someone!!  
  
Sarah- Um, no. You can't be violent unless I say so..  
  
Sephiroth- What if I dressed up like Barney or a Teletubbie?  
  
Sarah- ACK!! No! You wouldn't dare!?  
  
Sephiroth- *shrugs*  
  
Sarah- *shudders* Scary.  
  
THE END  



End file.
